Human Torch
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: "And how I just watched my little sister become a human torch..." Short one-shot about Prim's death.


**I hope this doesn't suck... that's all.**

**Belongs to Suzanne Collins – for the most part.**

I was shoved onto the hovercraft with adults that were at least a foot taller and several years older than I. I was by far the youngest and the smallest. But not the dumbest. During the Quarter Quell, Mom taught me everything she could – just in case. When the bombs dropped in District 12 and Gale rushed us to District 13, all – excuse my Capitol – hell broke loose and there were so few qualified healers, they would take nearly anyone who knew anything about even the slightest of First Aid.

Once on the hovercraft, instructions were shouted, loud. Everyone was given a back pack, and a hip pack with distributed amounts of supplies to heal anything from small abrasions, to minor gun shot wounds and amputated limbs. My backpack sunk to my knees and my hip pack fell straight to the ground. I spent the rest of our short flight adjusting the straps.

Our flight is landed abruptly in City Circle, outside President Snow's mansion. People are straggling around the front gates, some still in pajamas.

"The Rebels! The Rebels!" Capitol citizens shout out.

Children are corralled into a barricade. The 4=5 foot tall rectangular concrete wall doesn't do much to conceal the hundreds of Capitol children from toddlers to teenagers. They look terrified and freezing. When they see us, some are frightened, some are relieved. They are huddled together in small groups and sections, breathing on their hands, desperately trying to stay warm.

"They're a shield," One of the woman says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"This wall of children, it isn't for their own safety. They would be fore 'safe' inside the mansion or a bunker. This is a shield of human children to protect _Snow."_ she spits his name.

We press all the people back into back roads and avenues, in an attempt to save the majority of them from the impending danger Snow is worried about.

A hover craft appears above our heads. A compartment opens and silver parachutes rain down over the children in the cement walls. Teenagers grab several in the air, and hand some to smaller children, siblings, neighbors. They pull at the strings, struggling with numb hands. What could be in them? Medicine, food, gifts? Something is wrong though. Before the hovercraft pulls off, I notice something strange. The seal marking the hover craft. The Capitol seal is barely noticeable under dirt, grime, and debris. I open my my mouth in warning but no sound comes out before dozens of bombs go off simultaneously in screeching children's arms.

I rush into the barricade, followed by many more medics. Children lie on the ground, dead. Some severely injured, some nearly untouched. Even Capitol Peacekeepers in while jump the walls to to make their way to the children. Maybe some of them had children of their own in the sick wall. Everyone is screaming. Citizens shout names and cry out, reaching for the wall. Rebel forces have to push them back out of the way. Limbs lay on the ground, staining the pure white snow a horrifying shade of crimson.

My too-big, borrowed jeans from District 13 slip some, and I feel my shirt become un-tucked beneath my coat; my single braid, thumped against my back.

A girl, no older than 3 sits astonished on the floor. Her face is spattered in blood. She has no missing limbs or cuts. The blood is not her own. She cries out for her bubba, but nobody with any relation to her seems to be near. Bubba is gone. I pull off my coat and wrap it around her shoulders. It puddles around her on the ground, falling partially into a pool of blood.

There is screaming all around. Everywhere. So why do I hear one voice above all the others? I search my mind for the source. What is it saying?

"...rim. prim. Prim! Primrose! Prim!"

I turn around, and see a dark figure running my way. A figure with an inside out coat with the hood up rushes me still screaming. The wind blows the hood off.

_Katniss._

"Katniss.." I try to say, but somehow, the words don't come out. I'm jolted onto my side. My hand slams the floor. Everything burns. Then... I fall asleep..


End file.
